


Hollow

by TastesLikeCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Tolkien's Dirty December
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Elrohir learns about fog and some of its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prusse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prusse/gifts).



> Prompt: body worship, multiple orgasms/overstimulation/edging
> 
> This might be my favorite so far.

Elrohir swallows thickly as Arwen twists her fingers; eliciting a low groan. His head is swimming in fog; shoulders and spine taunt. Elrohir teeters on the edge of orgasm, close and closer still as she gives a sharper twist.

And then Arwen is removing her fingers and with it the delightful edge. Elrohir’s head falls back with a curse, toes curling against the smooth floor. She is smiling at him as she strokes a hand down his stomach, slicked with layers of come. 

Elrohir stares at the slender curve of her neck, down the hollow of her throat to the Evenstar resting between her breasts. Arwen strokes down his stomach, towards his cock which bobs weakly. That fog is returning and with it Arwen’s smile.

“You’re holding your breath,” Arwen scolds. “Trust me.”

Elrohir’s glare is halfhearted and falters at the fog. In between the strokes he can hear Arwen - encouraging him to breathe and stroking slow and steady. Tingles race up and down his spine as she stares at his face.

Elrohir fixates on the hollow of her throat, on the quiet jingle of the Evenstar against skin. It’s the last thing he hears as his vision goes white.


End file.
